


Yeah Yeah Yeah

by OhGiveMeLove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Submissive Louis, dildo, washing machine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGiveMeLove/pseuds/OhGiveMeLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis fucks himself on a washing machine and Harry finds it extremely fucking hot<br/>Follow me on Tumblr<br/>Smolhedgehoglouis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah Yeah Yeah

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS AT 1 AM IF THERES MISTAKES OH FUCKIN WELL  
> ITS SO HOT SO HOT

Louis was an ordinary teen. Just like everyone else to be quite fair. Louis has _needs_ too, like Harry his best friend, like Liam his good friend, like Niall, Like Zayn etc etc. Louis brings his sparkling hot pink vibrator with him on tour okay, he's a fucking prince and he needs it. Harry brings his little sex toys, Liam fucks Sophia, Niall fucks everyone's girlfriend really and Louis fucks his vibrator. It's the circle of sex. 

One evening, unlike the others Louis is especially riled up. They had a show, and they fucking smashed it of course. They completely blew the roof off, excitement blew through all of them as well. So jittery as they were they decided to go to the Gym. Louis does not work out, he barely works out. And usually it's just his arms because that stuff is easy lets be totally real. Now, everyone knows Harry's muscles are through the roof, completely ruining Louis' life and terrorizing his well-being. Louis being Louis can not keep his eyes off of him, engulfed in a trance by Harry's flexing and the sheen sweat collecting on his body. His biceps, abs and back sweating and flexing, Harry's groans of determination filling the room along with the others. 

Louis is fucked, and not in the good way, Harry's slick abs are doing things to Louis. Making his heart pound in his ears and his cock grow fat in his baggy sweat pants. No one is looking his way so he decides it would be okay to have a little feel. He reaches into his pants, his small fingers wrapping lightly around his cock, he watches Harry very intently. Louis has to lean against a wall to support himself unable to do if alone now, the shivers Harry's bringing to him too much to bare alone. 

Louis moans high and quiet as he rubs at his head, his other dainty hand handles his nipples roughly. Louis finds his eyes closing slowly, his mouth going lazy as he imagines Harry touching him. He imagines Harry large, soft, long, hands roaming his hips, squeezing and pinching at them. He imagines Harry's long cock pressed hot and thick on his lower stomach, Harry's hot and airy breath tickling Louis' neck as he kitten licks at Louis'sweet spot. His knees go weak and his reflexes semi kick in, Louis accidentally tweaks his nipple too hard causing him to audibly gasp. Liam hears and turns around from the treadmill to look, seeing Louis' hand down his sweats and his face filled with bliss Liam yelps. He finds it so surprising Louis' actually getting himself off in the gym, and to them at the strangest. 

Harry sees Liam's face and hears his yelp, he looks back and sees the same scene as Liam. He smirks to himself, Louis must be so overwhelmed. The prince must need a good fuck from all this excitement. Harry decides to let it slide till a later time and tells Liam to let it go as well. Louis keeps fisting at his leaking cock trying to find relief, his moans are rough and desperate. He fails to realize everyone can definitely hear him, that he's definitely not being quiet right now. Louis slips a hand down the back of his pants and fingers at his hole, not pushing anything inside however. Just as he's about to come Louis stops, he becomes self aware he'd be too loud, as if he wasn't already. He slides his hands out his pants and tangles them into his hair instead. His eyes opening blurry, witnessing Harry lift again his hips buck uncontrollably. Louis calls it a night to the boys and hurries back to their bus.

Louis rummages through his packed things on the bus, digging through a coloring book, a few pairs of shoes, some clothing and finally his 8inch thick... Lovely pink dildo. Louis put the dildo in the front of his pants, sliding it up and down his crotch, wanting to feel it against him. He thought of turning it on but decided against it because he's short on time. As Louis' climbing into his bunk the bus door swings open, Louis curses to himself and shoots to the back. He closes himself in the laundry room and takes a deep breath. 

He could absolutely fuck himself in here, and the boys wouldn't notice for sure. Louis bites at his finger in excitement before grabbing at a dirty pair of sneakers he'd left here. His idea was golden, simmering in his mind just waiting to be used. And he was waiting to be fucked. Louis throws the old sneakers in the washer. He slides his pants down, then his shirt comes off. He smiles to himself not being able to wait to do this. 

Louis climbs atop of the washer, he doesn't turn it on yet. Yet. Instead, he has to finger himself, so he doesn't hurt himself with his toy. Spitting on his middle finger, Louis thinks about how good this'll feel, he doesn't think anyone will walk in because there's no laundry and they cant hear because it's in the back of the bus. Louis fingers himself slowly, then spits on two fingers and works with that. Louis figures that enough and he's plenty stretched and plenty wet. Just incase though he spits on the tips of his fingers and slaps it against his rim.

Louis moans high, his one hand on the shelf in front of the machine and his other fumbling to get the dildo under him. Louis lets it catch against his wet rim twice before he lowers enough to suck the head in. He breathes heavy at the pleasure and lowers himself till its fully tucked inside. He starts to lift his hips a bit and let them sink back down, riding the toy a little for now. He places his hands on the machine top and rides the dildo hard, his hair falling over his eyes from time to time. He lets out a small whine at the feeling of it, so big and long, stretching him out beautifully as it always does. His breathes become pants, but his legs start to burn, and he stops himself unhappy he had to end the ever building shockwaves flowing through him. 

Louis looks towards the door, and there's no doubt in his mind no on could hear him or else they'd be in here by now. Louis turns the dial on the machine, shivering at the idea. As it starts up Louis grips the shelf for better leverage and rides at his toy again. Letting it rub against his walls, plunging in deep and tugging at the soft flesh. Louis moans loud and airy, not caring how loud he'll be. He rolls his hips, trying to get the toy to hit that pretty little spot inside him, so tiny but so important. 

He swivels them a little, and then goes for it, arching his back and turning his body just a bit. He gasps out as he feels the sides of the tip press heavy and unforgiving on his little spot. He calls it his 'fuck yeah' spot as it should be named. He feels the machine starts to _vibrate_ as he reaches down and turns his vibrator on, double the vibrations equals double the pleasure. Making Louis lose his fucking mind, he has himself lifting off the merciless toy, taking a breather. Although once he's over it he lets it plunge back into him, rubbing inside of him again, feeling just so fucking good.

He whines long and hard at the feeling of his vibrator vibrating ridiculously hard against his 'fuck yeah oh dont stop' spot. He twists at his hair and lets out long, loud, pornographic moans of utter pleasure. Feeling his thighs shake with it, not knowing if it's him or the machine. He slowly raises his hips and pushes them right back down. The feeling so great Louis is momentarily stunned on place, having to just take it. Louis spreads his legs even wider, any wider and he'd be doing a damn straddle on the toy. He bounces fast and hard, making loud shouts of 'yes' 'oh' 'fuck me' 'fuck right there' 'shit'. 

In another case was the boys, they could hear pretty much everything, there was a vent that went through the bus obviously, and that vent also went into the laundry room. Niall wasn't effected by it sexually he was just very humored, laughing endlessly as he heard one of his friends do this to themselves. Liam was a little hot, he took his shirt off, and his headphones out just to hear everything. Even the wet slippery noises Louis' asshole made. Liam felt pretty gross.

Harry was on another level, he 'went to sleep' claiming he was tired from everything. But in reality he just needed to rub one out. The way Louis was moaning, whimpering, hollering, whining, and pleading was getting to Harry. He'd always thought of him as gorgeous, and he sometimes thought of kissing him but Harry was pretty sure he liked girls. Harry guesses not since this is going straight to his cock. Red and heavy, ready to burst.. Or shoot for better words. 

Harry wrapped a big hand round his hot dick, and squeezed to tease himself a little. He could hear Louis' panting from here still, and it was wonderful. Harry started jerk himself off, closing his eyes and listening in on Louis. Imagining that would be his reaction to sitting on Harry's cock, that he would be so overwhelmed with it. And maybe Harry would grab his perky bum and hold his tight cheeks open for better access. And maybe Harry would hold Louis down by the hips when it became too much and he wanted off, and he'd drill right up into him giving him no time to breathe. Or maybe Harry would sneak into his bunk and have a quiet one with him, but Louis is so loud and sexy he'd probably moan hard regardless of how slow. 

Maybe Harry's fucking screwed.

Louis on the other note, is very close to coming all over himself. He's sweaty, his legs burn like fire, his hair is a complete mess (which is worst of all) and his cock is thick and angry. Louis can hardly breathe with how delicious it feels, he honestly doesnt want to stop. But the machine will stop soon anyhow and he needs to come. The shoes hit the top of the machine just when he's reaching down to touch himself and Louis gets a centimeter away from coming everywhere. He instead tweaks at his nipples, then wraps a hand around his cock. Not moving it at all before he's shooting his sweet come everywhere. Louis basically screams, surprised at the feeling, some of it hits his neck honestly. He sits there for a moment, crying softly, mumbling 'fuck' over and over.

Harry's far gone into his own world, a dream of Louis riding his dick like it's the only carnival ride left. Harry's very close to coming, with the way Louis was acting, the way Louis probably looks is enough to get him pretty fucking close. But Harry stops himself as he hears the Laundry room doors open up. Niall is already right on the ball of making fun of Louis which could possibly be Harry's haven. Harry peaks his head out from his bunk, seeing Louis so beautiful and gracious walking towards his own bunk. His lips is bitten raw and bleeding, his eyes red and puffy from crying, and Harry's pretty sure he's got 'My mission is to murder Harry Styles' on his mind. He's so sweaty slick and shiny, did he even try to compose himself? 

Harry smudges a hand into his own face, fixes his hair, and tucks his desperate dick into his boxers. Everyone will see how stupidly hard Harry is but to be honest, he's been way more embarrassed before. He gets out from his bunk and flips Niall off. Niall laughs more, when is he not laughing? Louis doesnt seem the least bit upset at Niall's jabs, which is like, okay he must be out of it. Harry wraps his hands around Louis' waist and rubs at them. Louis looks up through his thick eyelashes with a 'hm'.

" Don't let Niall get to you Lou, you know we're best friends. And I think if you need to relieve stress in anyway, you should do it... But, I'm your best friend ever aren't I? So if you need to relieve stress come to me and I'll do it for you. So you don't have to hurt your pretty lil arms." Harry cooed, rubbing up and down Louis' hips, dipping into his sweatpants. 

Louis doesn't answer but he places his head in Harry's neck, he's tired, so fucking tired. Harry runs his hands all the way up Louis' body, thumbing at his perky nipples softly, feeling them tighten under his thumb. Louis' hand grips hard at Harry's arm. Louis pants out a 'stop' and pushes his shirt back down. Harry goes dizzy for a moment, it's all too real, and too hot. 

" Where's your baby?" Harry asks, actually curious himself.

Louis shrugs, and goes to climb into his own bunk. Harry lets him but goes to the laundry room to see if it's in there. And it Is. Slick still, laying there, just used, freshly used. Harry grabs it quicker than he's ever grabbed anything, he's going to hide it. He can feel it vibrating still, Louis didnt even turn it off. Harry brings it back to his bunk and hides it in the crack near the wall. Louis will never ever look in here for it, he may not even notice it's gone. Harry can hear soft snoring from Louis' bunk. 

Harry goes to wake up the boy, wanting to sleep with him. He slips into his bunk with him, he maneuvers them so Louis' laying atop of Harry. Harry squeezes his eyes shut at that, running a hand through his hair. He bites at his lip and shifts just that little bit so their cocks are lined up so well. He grabs Louis' thighs and opens them up, sliding his hands along the back of them and up to cup Louis' ass. Louis giggles a little, 'You're so horny' he says.

Harry agrees with a hum, smiling at Louis who's smiling up at him from where his head lay on Harry's chest. Harry asks ' Do you know why?' And Louis shakes his head, he honestly has no idea.

" Because you're sexy, you're so hot. It gets me so hard." Harry admits.

Louis blushes and hides his face, "thank you." He squeaks. Harry asks, "Can I get off on you? Can I touch you wherever?" Louis whimpers and presses his hips into Harry's, creating probably the best thing Harry's ever felt.

They can hear Niall shout, " Really Harry?" And Harry replies with, "Shut the fuck up Ni." Louis laughs though, which is good. Even better that they can hear them.

Harry slips his hands into Louis' sweatpants and grips at his ass, smoothing his hands over it, pinching, slapping, squeezing. Louis' whining constantly making Harry grow rougher. He slips his finger up against Louis' puffy and sore hole. Louis whimpers loudly, making Harry groan. He removes his finger not wanting to hurt Louis, he takes his own cock out, letting it sit up against Louis' clothed one. Harry sighs, loving the feeling. He does the same to Louis too, and now they're both bare against one another. Harry licks his hand and wets both their dicks, he moves his hips, feeling the amazing slide between each other. Harry's not going to last, not at all. Harry grabs Louis' ass making him buck up into it as well, they're both moving against another.

Louis' head catching on Harry's twice, it feels so fucking amazing. Louis' hands are planted on Harry's abs, lifting himself up as high as he can go without his head touching the top of the bunk and moaning out. Harry thinks he looks god damn gorgeous, and he has perfect view of their cocks. Harry's thick and long against Louis' shorter cuter cock. Harry moans broken and rough, ' Bet you'd like my big cock in your ass huh?' Making Louis slam his hands into Harry's abs rough while whining loudly. His body moving faster, the roll of his hips making Harry see God.

Harry slides Louis pants down to his knees, slapping hard at his ass. Feeling it jiggle beneath his palm, feeling it heat up. They both hear Niall yelp and laugh, still teasing them. Harry couldn't care any less than he's already does. Harry gets an idea, 'baby flip over. Dont worry I'm gonna take care of you, gonna touch your little balls.' Louis nods and turns around, his ass sliding right around Harry's slick cock. Harry rolls Louis' pink balls in his hand, rubbing at them making Louis mewl.

Harry fucks right up into Louis' ass, not penetrating him though, just letting his cock slide between his slick ass cheeks. Louis rolls his hips down, making Harry want to cry. Harry pushes his thighs apart, one knee slips out of the bunk but that's okay, Louis' thighs are fully apart making a complete 180°, Harry can hardly believe it. He feels his dick twitch hard before he's shooting his come all over Louis' ass and his own stomach. He jerks Louis off with soft hands, making Louis come for the second time. 

"You're so perfect." Harry praises. 

Louis flips over and snuggles close to Harry, wrapping his limbs all around him. Louis falls asleep as fast as ever, Harry rubs at Louis' ass till he himself falls asleep. And it's not weird the next day, even when Harry rubs against Louis' ass every chance he can. Then fingers him while they're out at a restaurant, making Louis look damn crazy.


End file.
